jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Cronal
Übersetztes Zitat aus Gambler's World: „I'll be return!“ Lord Cronal wurde als Kleinkind von den Zauberern von Rhand aufgenommen und in ihrer Hochburg in den Unbekannten Regionen der Galaxis ausgebildet. Später verließ er sie und ging nach Dromund Kaas, um ein Prophet der Dunklen Seite und Vater der Dunklen Jedi Sariss zu werden. Im Dienst Imperator Palpatines war er zeitweise Leiter des Imperialen Geheimdienstes und dort unter dem Codenamen Blackhole bekannt. Weiterhin errang er traurige Berühmtheit als Kriegsherr mit dem Namen Shadowspawn während der Schlacht um Mindor, in der viele Soldaten der Republik und des Imperiums ihr Leben verloren. Für den Imperator schuf er weiterhin mithilfe der Sith-Alchemie die Sithbrut Gorc und Pic. Geschichte Frühes Leben Cronal wurde als Kleinkind von den Rhanditen aufgenommen und in der Philosophie des Dunklen unterrichtet. Der Weg des Dunklen führte ihn nach seiner Ausbildung fort von der Nihil-Zuflucht und den Unbekannten Regionen nach Dromund Kaas. Auf Dromund Kaas infiltrierte er den dort ansässigen Orden der Propheten der Dunklen Seite und im Laufe der Zeit schaffte er es auch, in eine höhere Position innerhalb des Ordens aufzusteigen. Während jener Zeit wurde er auch der Vater der Dunklen Jedi Sariss. Cronal erregte die Aufmerksamkeit Palpatines mit seiner Dunkelsicht, sodass dieser seinen Schüler Darth Vader nach Dromund Kaas schickte, um ihn als Hand des Imperators in seine Dienste aufzunehmen. Cronal akzeptierte die Würdigungen Palpatines, auch weil er fürchtete, dass die anderen Propheten nach seinem Leben trachteten.Rebellion Era SourcebookLuke Skywalker und die Schatten von MindorThe Emperor's Pawns Hand des Imperators Übersetztes Zitat aus Agents of Deception: „You've made a new enemy today. I'll make you regret ever crossing my path!“ Cronal war, im Unterschied zu den anderen Händen des Imperators, nicht auf dem Gebiet des Zweikampfes und der Infiltration spezialisiert, sondern ein Experte in der Steuerung von Massen durch Furcht und Propaganda. Ein weiteres seiner Talente, das er für Palpatine einsetzte, brachte ihm den Spitznamen „''Monster Maker''“ ein. Cronal verfügte über die Macht, mittels Sith-Alchemie und der Gentechnik Sithspawns zu erschaffen. Für ein Experiment beschaffte er sich zwei machtsensitive „Tiere“, einen kowakianischen Echsenaffen und einen Gamorreaner von Tuzin Gast, der die beiden für das Geheimprojekt Chubar gefangen hatte. Cronal kombinierte die Gene der beiden Lebewesen und schuf so die „Jedi-Zwillinge“ Pic und Gorc. Später dienten die beiden unter einem seiner Schüler, Jerec, den er auch in der Funktion als Hand des Imperators unterwiesen hatte. Während der Zeit als Hand des Imperators war Cronal der Leiter eines Projektes, das die Verbesserung aller 10.000 Machtdetektoren des Imperiums zum Ziel hatte. Mit seiner „''Science of Darkness''“ und einer umgewandelten Lichtschwert-Konstruktionstechnik gelang es ihm, Thaissen Kristalle von Circarpous V in die Detektoren zu integrieren. Mit diesen Umbauten konnten die Ergebnisse der Machtdetektoren verbessert und darüber hinaus eine Aussage über die Ausprägung der Dunklen Seite in der zu untersuchenden Person getroffen werden.Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena Leiter des Geheimdienstes thumb|left|200px|Cronal während seiner Tätigkeit im Geheimdienst Vom Imperator wurde Cronal an die Spitze des imperialen Geheimdienstes befördert und bekam uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über das Holonetz. Zu dieser Zeit nahm er den Codenamen „''Blackhole''“ an, denn obwohl er der Leiter des Geheimdienstes war, hatte ihn so gut wie keiner wirklich jemals gesehen geschweige denn kannte seinen wahren Namen. Cronal trat in seiner Blackhole-Rolle meist nur über einen holographischen, mit Sternen gefüllten, schwarzen Umriss oder über Droiden mit seinen Untergebenen in Kontakt. Durch seine Macht über das Holonetz war es ihm möglich, auf jedem Holonetzempfänger in der Galaxis zu erscheinen und seine Befehle zu verbreiten. Er verfügte auch darüber hinaus über ungewöhnliche Ressourcen, so wie seinen eigenen verbesserten Sternenzerstörer, die Singularity, und eine Spezialeinheit von Sturmtruppen. Aufgrund seiner Furcht, auch auf Coruscant nicht sicher zu sein, verlegte er sein Hauptquartier auf seinen Sternenzerstörer. Der Vorzyd V-Vorfall Übersetztes Zitat aus Gambler's World: „It will be a simple matter now to pick them off one by one!“ Circa ein Jahr nach der Schlacht von Yavin entschieden sich die Rebellen für eine neue Strategie im Kampf gegen das Imperium. Sie hatten vor, sich aus jeder größeren Konfrontation mit dem Imperium sofort zurückzuziehen, um ihre Hauptaufmerksamkeit auf die Rekrutierung neuer Mitglieder für ihre Bewegung zu legen. Als Darth Vader einer Flotte der Rebellen begegnete, war er zunächst verblüfft, bis ihn Cronal in seiner Rolle als „Blackhole“ in seinen Privaträumen von der neuen Taktik unterrichtete. Cronal erläuterte Vader, dass es ihnen nun ein Leichtes sei, die Rebellen einen nach dem andern auszuschalten und so den Krieg zu gewinnen. Doch Lord Vader befürchtete, dass ein Töten der Führer der Rebellen die Bevölkerung der Galaxis gegen sie aufbringen würde. So veranlasste er ihn, nur die Rebellen ohne eines Zeichens der Einmischung des Imperiums zu entführen und letztendlich verstummen zu lassen. Nach diesen Befehlen informierte Cronal Vader noch, dass er auf der Spielerwelt Vorzyd V mit seinem Auftrag beginnen würde, da sich auf diesem Planeten Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker aufhielten, um für ihre Sache zu werben.Gambler's World thumb|right|200px|Cronal unterrichtet [[Anakin Skywalker|Lord Vader von den Aktivitäten der Rebellen]] Cronal beauftragte seine Truppen, die Rebellen zu betäuben und sie anschließend auf sein Schiff zu bringen, dabei sollten sie verhindern, selbst gesehen zu werden. Um die Prinzessin und Luke zu entführen, unterbrachen sie die Stromversorgung des Laufbandes, mit dem die beiden unterwegs waren, und trugen die beiden betäubten Körper aus dem im Dunkeln liegenden Laufband. Zusätzlich zu den beiden Anführern der Rebellion hatten Cronals Sturmtruppen zwei weitere Rebellen gestellt. Auf seinem Schiff befragte er einen nach dem anderen der Rebellen, wer ihr Kontaktmann auf dem Planeten sei, denn es konnte nur ein hoher Beamter sein, mit dem sie ihr Vorhaben zum Stoppen des Geldflusses von der Spielerwelt in die Kassen des Imperiums umsetzen konnten. Da die einfachen Rebellen nichts wussten, versuchte er bei Leia mit einem Verhördroiden sein Glück, doch gelang es C-3PO und R2-D2, die Fesseln ihrer Freunde abzuschalten, bevor Cronal den Droiden einsetzen konnte. Während des Gemenges schlug Luke auf Cronal ein und war überrascht, dass seine Hand ohne Widerstand durch den Agenten hindurchging. Nach dieser kleinen Niederlage verschwand Cronal wieder und versuchte, die Rebellen am Verlassen des Schiffes zu hindern, was ihnen jedoch mit der Hilfe der beiden Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 gelang. Nach der Flucht der Rebellen berichtete Cronal seinem Vorgesetzen Lord Vader über die Ereignisse, doch Vader wollte nichts von Cronals Ausflüchten hören und wies ihn an, seine Mission mit allen nötigen Mitteln zu beenden und die Rebellen ohne Spur der Einmischung des Imperiums von Vorzyd V zu entfernen, um die Aktivitäten des Imperiums auf dem Planeten nicht weiter zu gefährden. Cronal ging zunächst im Verborgen vor und überwachte die Rebellen mit verstecken Kameras, um so an den Verräter in den eigenen Reihen zu gelangen und verzichtete vorerst auf einen weiteren Zugriff. Doch auch die Rebellen auf Vorzyd V verfolgten die Schritte von Luke Skywalker und Prinzessin Organa und schalteten die Kameras ab. So war Cronal gezwungen zuzugreifen. Zwar gelang es Skywalker zu entkommen, doch wurde Leia von der Verbrecherorganisation der Freelies gefangen genommen. Cronal erhoffte sich, von einem Mitglied der Freelies namens Rbann zu deren Lager geführt zu werden, doch bevor Rbann reden konnte, traf Luke am Ort der Befragung ein und entwaffnete die Sturmtruppen und begleitete den Freelie zu seinem Lager, wo er wieder auf Leia traf. Von dem Ablauf der Ereignisse nicht erfreut, schickte Cronal seine Sturmtruppen in einem Frontalangriff gegen das Lager der Freelies, die sich mit den Rebellen verbündet hatten. Sie verschafften den Rebellen genug Zeit, um zu fliehen und den Häschern Cronals zu entkommen. Spätere Aktivitäten Übersetztes Zitat aus Agents of Deception: „We have visitors.“ Eine der Aufgaben Cronals als Leiter des Geheimdienstes war es, eine Ladung Ryll zu beschaffen, die auf dem Weg zu einer medizinischen Fregatte der Allianz verschwunden war. Er sandte viele Agenten aus, um diese Ladung zu finden, doch gelang es ihm selbst, sie auf dem Asteroiden Skip 52, der in der Nähe von Wrea im Smuggler's Run liegt, zu entdecken. Seine persönlichen Sturmtruppen töteten die Schmuggler, die ursprünglich das Ryll gestohlen hatten. All dies überwachte er wie üblich in der Form seines mit Sternen gefüllten Hologramms, das von seinem Mechno-Stuhl ausging. Als die Agenten der Allianz auch auf Skip 52 eintrafen, gelang es ihnen, die imperialen Truppen zurück zu schlagen, doch nach ihrem Sieg zogen sich die meisten Rebellen, im Glauben gesiegt zu haben, wieder zurück. Kurze Zeit später griff der Imperiale Geheimdienst mit einer neuen Gruppe an und schlug die Rebellen zurück, die wenigen Überlebenden konnten sich mit einer kleinen Menge Ryll auf den Millennium Falken retten, aber das meiste Ryll konnte Cronal sicherstellen.Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game - Agents of Deception Im Laufe des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges verschwand Cronal, da er vom Imperator in den Äußeren Rand verbannt wurde und so Ysanne Isard die Übernahme der Leitung des imperialen Geheimdienstes ermöglichte. Doch war in Wahrheit war die Versetzung Cronals eigenen Idee und Absicht, er veranlasste den Imperator durch bewusste Fehlschläge zu dem Glauben, dass er eine andere Aufgabe benötigte. Im Exil nutzte Cronal seine Zeit, die Geheimnisse der alten Sith zu ergründen. Er reiste von dem Dunkeln geleitet nach Gunninga Gap, einem Planeten, auf dem er den Überreste des Taurannik Codex fand, der während der Muurshantre Extinction Jahrhunderte zuvor zerstört wurde. Mit den in dem Codex enthalten Hinweisen fand er den Tempel von Korman Lao, in dem er altes Wissen der Lord Ravager, einer lange ausgestorben Rasse, fand, das er später bei Beschwörung des Geistes von König Dathka Graush auf Korriban nutzen, um ihm Geheimnisse der Sith-Alchemie abzuringen, auch fand er lange verloren geglaubte Schriften der Sith Belia Darzu, in der sie einige ihrer Geheimnisse zur Sith-Alchemie niedergeschrieben hatte.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Nach dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg Nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns kehrte Cronal aus seinem Exil zurück nach Coruscant und half dort dem amtierenden Imperator Sate Pestage die Church of the Dark Side zu gründen, eine gefälschte Version der Propheten der Dunklen Seite. Diese sollte die durch den Tod des Imperator entstanden Lücke in der Moral und Spiritualität im Imperium füllen.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Doch war sich Cronal bewusst, dass der Imperator lebte und suchte seinen ehemaligen Schüler Jerec auf, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass der Imperator noch am Leben war und alle Geschehnisse in der Galaxis vom Tiefkern aus beobachtete. Er beauftragte den Dunklen Jedi mit der Suche nach dem Tal der Jedi, um jenes für den Imperator in Anspruch zu nehmen. Als Zeichen seiner Loyalität zum Imperator übergab Jerec Cronal daraufhin seinen Sternzerstörer Vengeance II, den jener nach Byss überführte. Schlacht von Mindor thumb|right|200px|Lord Shadowspawn Vorbereitungen zur Schlacht Cronal plante nach der Niederlage des Imperiums bei Endor sich selbst zum Imperator zu krönen, doch war er sich bewusst, dass er mit seinem auf Lebenserhaltungsgeräte angewiesenen Körper nicht die Macht übernehmen konnte. Er hatte durch sein Studium der Lehren der alten Sith einen Weg gefunden, sein Bewusstsein auf einen anderen Körper zu übertragen. Zu Vorbereitung dieses Plans, mit dem er hoffte den Körper vom Helden der Rebellion – Luke Skywalker zu übernehmen, entführte er machtsensitive Personen und schuf aus ihnen „Pawns“, die er bei Bedarf wie ein Puppenspieler übernehmen und mit denen er seinen Willen verkünden konnte. Des Weiteren ließ er Holodramen produzieren, um zum Einen sein Ziel Luke Skywalker aus dem Konzept zu bringen, der junge Jedi fand z.B. das Werk „''Luke Skywalker und die Rache der Jedi“ besonders verstörend, da er in diesem Stück seinen Vater aus Rache für den Tod des Imperators ermordete, aber zum Anderen auch die einfache Bevölkerung davon zu überzeugen, dass Luke Skywalker ein leuchtendes Bespiel für einen imperialen Helden sei. Damit erhoffte sich Cronal nach der Übernahme von Skywalkers Körper eine größere Akzeptanz beim Volk des Imperiums von der Rechtmäßigkeit seiner Ansprüche auf den Thron. Zusätzlich schuf er aus seinem machtsensitievsten „Pawns“ - Nick Rostu, einen neuen Kriegsherren - „''Lord Shadowspawn“, mit dem er sich Ungefähr ein Jahr nach der Schlacht um Endor aufschwang, um die in den Kinderschuhen steckende Neue Republik zu erschüttern und seine Ziele zu verwirklichen. Durch den Einsatz der hyperraumfähigen TIE-Jagdbombern griff er auch weit im von der Republik kontrollierten Raum Ziele an, um Furcht zu säen und das Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten der „''Rebellen''“, die Ordnung zu gewährleisten, zu erschüttern. Der Geheimdienst und das Militär der Neuen Republik hatten größte Probleme, Daten über Shadowspawn zu sammeln, und die einzige sichere Information über ihn war, dass es nie einen Beamten im Imperium gab, der diesen Namen führte. Bei seinen Piloten hatten sie auch keinen Erfolg, da sie sich vor einer Gefangennahme selbst in die Luft sprengten, meist mit den Worten: „''Für Shadowspawn und das Imperium!“. Es gelang der Sonderstaffel mithilfe einer speziellen Peileinrichtung, die sie an den Defendern befestigten, deren Basis im Taspan-System zu lokalisieren. Um der Bedrohung von Shadowspawn entgegenzutreten, wurde die Schnelle Eingreiftruppe der Neuen Republik unter der Leitung von General Luke Skywalker entsandt. Schlacht von Mindor thumb|left|200px|Lord Shadowspawn während der Schlacht von Mindor Hierbei ging die Neue Republik in einen Hinterhalt Shadowspawns, denn dieser nutzte die Gegebenheiten des Taspan-Systems zu seinem Vorteil aus, denn da es nach dem Großen Knirschen im Jahr 1 VSY, bei dem Taspan I zerstört wurde, über ein instabiles Asteroidenfeld verfügte, war es durch eben dieses Asteroidenfeld ein ideales Schlachtfeld für Sternjäger. Größeren Schiffen war es nicht möglich, gefahrlos zwischen den Asteroiden zu operieren. Aus diesem Grund bestand Shadowspans komplette Flotte aus Sternenjägern, von denen die meisten ihre Basen in den größeren Felsbrocken hatten. Doch beim Eintritt in das System gab er der Republik einen schnellen und einfachen Sieg über einen Teil seiner Jäger und vernichtete anschließend mit einer Fähre, mit welcher er den Truppen der Republik ein Angebot der Kapitulation unterbreitete, das Flaggschiff der Flotte, die ''Justice. Das Auseinanderbrechen des Kreuzers war das Zeichen für Shadowspawns Truppen, die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen und anzugreifen. Cronal ließ die komplette Kommunikation im Taspan-System stören und weniger als eine Minute, nachdem die Schnelle Eingreiftruppe vom Rest der Neuen Republik abgeschnitten war, ließ er über das ganze Holonetz eine Nachricht ausstrahlen, in der er erklärte, er habe die Flotte als Geisel genommen und würde jeden Mann töten, wenn nicht innerhalb von drei Tagen ein Waffenstillstand und ein Anerkennung seines Anspruchs auf den Thron des Imperators stattfinden würde. Kurze Zeit später wies er seine Männer an, Luke Skywalker, der die nach der Zerstörung übrig gebliebene Brücke der Justice erfolgreich zu Boden gebracht hatte, zwar gefangen zu nehmen, aber ihm unter keinen Umständen ein Leid zuzufügen. Nach der Gefangennahme des Jedi-Meisters, brachten seine Truppen ihn in Lord Shadowspawn Thronraum, in dem er durch seine Marionette Nick Rostu verkündigte, dass Luke Skywalker neuer Imperator werde, falls es ihm gelinge, ihn zu besiegen. Bei dem Kampf erkannte Luke, dass er sich nicht wirklich gegen Cronal kämpfte, sondern lediglich gegen einer seiner Vasallen, der verlieren sollte, damit der Jedi neuer Imperator werden würde. Luke schlug seinen Gegner, verschonte und befreiten ihn sogar aus der Kontrolle Cronals, und setzte sich anschließend auf den Thron des Imperators. thumb|right|200px|Shadospawn, alias Blackhole, alias Cronal Cronal bereitete sich nach der bis auf der Verschonung seines Shadowspawn Darstellers erfolgreichen Umsetzung seines Plan darauf vor, in Luke Skywalkers Körper zu leben, und analysierte alles Material, dass er von ihm erhalten hatte, um seinen Akzent, seine Gangart und sein Verhalten überzeugend darstellen zu können. Danach nutzte er seinen „Sunset Crown“, dem Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen im Verständnis der Sith-Alchemie, sich mit dem Schmelzmassiv in Verbindung setzten konnte, um dieses auf die Verwandlung Skywalkers vorzubereiten. Er hatte vor, durch die Poren und Körperöffnungen mit den Lebenden Kristallen einzudringen und dort ein ähnliches Netzwerk wie in seinem Körper aufzubauen, um letztendlich seinen Geist erfolgreichen zu transferieren. Dazu setzte er den Jedi, vorerst in dem Schmelzmassiv fest und bündelte die Machtenergie seiner Diener. Doch schaffte es Skywalker, auch durch die in ihn eingedrungen Teile des Schmelzmassives auf dieses zuzugreifen und einen von Cronals Diener, Nick Rostu, zu befreien, über Nick und auch weil sich die Schlacht über Mindor nicht nach Cronals Erwartungen verlief, gelang es dem Jedi, sich der Transformation zu widersetzen und sich zu befreien. Als Cronal dies absehen konnte befahl er seinen Truppen, jeden zu erschießen, der aus der Thronkammer kommen würde. Dennoch gelang es seinem Skywalker zu entkommen, denn es entwickelte sich auch zu seinem Vorteil, dass Cronal seinen Truppen mitgeteilt hatte, dass Skywalker neuer Imperator werden würde und sie sich seinem Befehlen unterstellten, doch war Cronal nicht geschlagen. Er fand Lukes Schwester im System und beschloss, seine Anstrengungen, um einen neuen Körper zu bekommen, auf sie zu konzentrieren. Dazu schickte er seinen mächtigsten Diener – Kar Vastor– aus, um sie gefangen zu nehmen und mit ihm ihren Körper zu übernehmen. Es gelang ihm, Leia den Fängen der wilden Schmelzer zu entreißen und sie in Sicherheit vor den Mittlerweile tödlichen stellaren Ausbrüchen der Sonne des Taspan-System zu bringen und mit der Platzierung eines kristallinen Nervensystems in Körper der ehemaligen Senatorin zu beginnen. Unterdessen gelang es der Neuen Republik die Schlacht vollends für sich zu entscheiden, da Luke Skywalker seinen Rang als Imperator ausnutze und seinen Truppen den Waffenstillstand befahl, um weiteres Blutvergießen zu vermeiden. Nach der Beendigung der Kämpfe und Abschaltung der Gravitationsfelder in den Asteroiden des System war es auch wieder möglich, das System zu verlassen, und es kam zur Konfrontation zwischen Cronal, der immer noch Kar Vastors Körper benutze, und Luke, der seine Schwester befreien wollte. Luke gab Cronal noch eine Chance, aus dem System zu fliehen, bevor ihn Nick Rostu und dessen Geliebte Aeona Cantor erreichen und seinen waren Körper töten könnten. Auf der Flucht Diese Bedrohung veranlasste Cronal letztendlich zu fliehen, aber bevor er floh aktivierte er alle Schmelzer, um die Gravitationsfelder im System wieder anzuschalten und alles im System zu töten. Des Weiteren aktivierte er die Schmelzer in der Rüstung seiner Sturmtruppen und veranlasste sie, in wilder Rage alle um sie herum zu töten. Luke Skywalker setzte sich aber über die Verbindung zu Kar Vastor mit Cronals Geist in Verbindung und befreite die Schmelzer. Dadurch verließen sie Bindestellen der Technik und alle infizierten Körper. Damit gelang es der Flotte der Republik dennoch, aus Cronals Falle zu entkommen, in der er geplant hatte, als einziger in seinem neuen Körper zu verlassen, doch fiel auch sein Schiff mit seiner Überlebenskammer im Hyperraum auseinander, da auch in seinem Sanktuarium die Schmelzer ihren zugewiesen Plätze verließen. Luke spürte wie sich Cronals Körper Atom für Atom im Hyperraum auflöste. Nach der Schlacht von Mindor beschlossen Nick Rostu und Aeona Cantor zusammen mit Kar Vastor Jagd auf ihren Peiniger zu machen, um sicherzustellen, dass er tot sei, da sie nicht glaubten, dass er gestorben war und nicht zu Ruhe kommen sollte, falls er noch am Leben sei, um keinen neuen Ärger verursachen zu können. Nachdem Mara Jade auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen im Senex-Sektor von den Lakaien des geklonten Palpatines für das Töten von Luuke Skywalker und der damit einhergehenden Trennung der telepathischen Verbindung der beiden gefangen genommen wurde, wurde sie von Cronal festgehalten. Doch konnte sie von Kyle Katarn und Jan Ors aus seinen Fängen gerettet werden. Es wird auch vermutet, dass Cronal an der Transformation von Irek Ismaren in den Cyborg Lord Nyax beteiligt war. Der Monster Maker Zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt während der Regierungszeit der Neuen Republik tauchte Cronal auf dem Planeten Trailia, einem unterentwickelten Planeten am Rande der bekannten Regionen der Galaxis, auf. Cronal richtete sich ein Labor tief im Dschungel auf dem Planeten ein und experimentierte mit der einheimischen machtsensitiven, humanoiden Spezies, um aus ihnen eine Waffe zu schaffen. Ihm gelang es, aus den Bewohnern Krieger der Dunklen Seite zu formen, die er plante, gegen die Neue Republik einzusetzen. Zwar war er mit den Ergebnissen seiner Forschung zufrieden, doch waren seine Krieger psychisch instabil und es mangelte ihnen auch an der Fähigkeit, Befehle richtig zu befolgen. Es flüchteten einige von Cronals Krieger von Trailia und verwüsteten ganze Städte auf anderen Planeten. Doch wurden seine Pläne schließlich durchkreuzt und Cronal verschwand.The Monster Maker Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Übersetztes Zitat aus Gambler's World: „It spoke with a male Human voice. A voice I can only describe as sinister...threatening...and evil!“ thumb|right|200px|Cronals typisches Auftreten Cronal war ein paranoider Mensch, dessen Macht aufgrund von Furcht und Unwissen vor seiner wahren Gestalt entstand. Er war persönlich zu einem hohen Grade paranoid und kommunizierte auch aus diesem Grund nur über das Holonetz, durch Droiden oder Vasallen mit seinen Untergebenen. Doch schuf Cronal nicht nur Furcht, er fürchtete sich auch selbst. So traf er einige Entscheidungen aus Angst um sein Leben, wie zum Beispiel sich dem Imperator anzuschließen oder seine Basis auf die Singularity zu verlegen.The Emperor's Pawns Seinen wahren Namen, Cronal, war so gut wie niemandem bekannt, genauso wenig wie ihn selbst nur eine Hand voll Personen tatsächlich gesehen hatte. Für die meisten Personen war er Blackhole, die Hand des Imperators und nicht der paranoide Mann, der aufgrund seiner Verbundenheit zur Dunklen Seite der Macht und dem „''Dunklen“ auf ein Lebenserhaltungsgerät angewiesen war. Aufgrund seiner Treue zu Palpatine bekam er von ihm zur Fortbewegung einen neimoidianischen Mechno-Stuhl als Geschenk.The Emperor's Pawns Er bekam auch die persönliche Kommandocodes des Imperator, mit denen er sich unter den verbliebenen Klonkriegern, der Sturmtruppen als der wahre Thronnachfolger Palpatines zu erkennen geben konnte. Doch plante er nicht in seiner geschwächten Gestalt den Thron des Imperators zu übernehmen, sondern schmiedete er einen Plan, der zur Schlacht von Mindor führt und mit dem er Luke Skywalkers zum neuen Imperator machen und anschließend seinen Körper übernehmen wollte. Aufgrund jenes philosophischen Weges des Dunklen, den er bei den Zauberern von Rhand lernte, nahm er sich später auch den Decknamen Blackhole, denn Cronal wollte der Ereignishorizont des Dunklen werden. Fähigkeiten Übersetztes Zitat aus ''Gambler's World: „My Hand go right through him - !“ Cronal war ein Meister in den Künsten der Dunklen Seite und des Dunklen – einer seiner Fähigkeiten die Dunkelsicht machte Palpatine auf ihn aufmerksam, da sie so viel präziser und genauer waren als seine eigenen Visionen. Aus diesem Grund nahm er ihn unter seine Fittiche und gab ihm einen Posten als ein seiner Hände. Cronal unterschied sich aber nicht nur Aufgrund der Dunkelsicht von den andern Händen des Imperators, die meist im Nahkampf ihre Stärken hatten, so war er auch ein Meister der Sith-Alchemie. Dabei griff er bei seiner Arbeit auch auf erhalten geblieben Schriften der Sith Belia Darzu zurück, in der sie einige ihrer Geheimnisse niedergeschrieben hatte. Er schuf zahlreiche Sithbruten wie Gorc und Pic, doch wandte er die Sith-Alchemie nicht nur auf dem Gebiet der Biologie an, sondern veränderte auch Materie und schlug einige Brücken zwischen Technik und der Macht. Des Weiteren nutze er die Zeit seines Exils, um die Geheimnisse der alten Sith zu ergründen und sein Wissen über die Sith-Alchemie zu vertiefen. Letztendlich verhalf ihm seine Wissen um die Sith-Alchemie in eine Lage, in der er seinen „Sunset Crown“ erschaffen konnte, durch die er aus der Sicherheit seiner Überlebenskammer die Kontrolle über das das Schmelzmassiv bekamm und mit der er sowohl seinen „Pawns“ schaffen, als auch später übernehmen konnte. Seine Fähigkeiten ermöglichte es ihm auch die Übernahme Luke Skywalkers Körper sich als Ziel zu setzen. Hinter den Kulissen Übersetztes Zitat aus : „But the drama doesn't stop there. In my usual way, my original take on Blackhole had merged this concept of a Sith spirit with a little-known background character named Lord Shadowspawn from the Dark Empire Sourcebook (1993, West End Games), who had never been visually depicted“ thumb|right|Der Entwurf von Joe Corroney, der Blackhole und Shadospawn vereint hätte. *Cronal tauchte das erste Mal im Jahre 1978 als Teil der Zeitung Los Angeles Times Syndicate in dem Comicstrip Gambler's World auf, der von Russ Manning gezeichnet wurde. Die Figur wurde für diesen Comic entworfen, einige der typischen Merkmale von Cronal – das Erscheinen in einem mit Sternen gefüllten Hologramm und sein Codename Blackhole wurden ihm hier gegeben. Erst im Jahr 2005 wurde durch das Erscheinen von The Dark Forces Saga auf der Seite von Wizards of the Coast sein wahrer Name bekannt. *Cronal wird als von Palpatine eingesetzter Chef des Imperialen Geheimdienst beschrieben, doch gibt es hier mit anderen Quellen unter anderem Zwischenspiel auf Darkknell und Angriff auf Coruscant Kollisionen, da die Leitung des Geheimdienstes von Armand Isard, der auch schon Leiter des Republikanischen Geheimdienst war, auf dessen Tochter Ysanne Isard überging. Es bieten sich zwei Möglichkeiten, wie er dennoch Leiter des Geheimdienstes gewesen sein könnte. Entweder ging die Leitung nicht direkt von Armand auf seine Tochter über und Cronal übernahm für die Zwischenzeit die Leitung, oder aber es war Armand und Ysanne nicht bewusst, dass es noch eine Person im Hintergrund des Geheimdienstes gab. Aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit und Vorgehensweise wäre dies auch anzunehmen. Genaue Angaben liegen jedoch nicht vor. *Es gab lange Zeit Spekulationen, dass Blackhole und Shadowspawn ein und dieselbe Person seien, da beide Propheten der Dunklen Seite waren und einen hohen Posten im Imperialen Geheimdienst innehatten. Auch der Entwurf von Joe Corroney mit dem Namen „''Blackhole a.k.a. Lord Shadowspawn''“ unterstützt die Spekulationen, doch musste er für das finale Bild wieder das Sith-Schwert und das physischen Merkmale von Blackhole entfernen, da der Artikel, der von Abel G. Peña die Geschichte Blackholes erklärt hätte, abgesagt wurde. Abel G. Peña hatte vor, Blackhole als einen Machtgeist von Lord Shadowspawn darzustellen, der seiner Zeit nur im Dark Empire Sourcebook von 1993 genannt wurde und zu dem es keine Beschreibung des Aussehens gab. Im Jahre 2005 wurde für The New Essential Chronology auf diesen Entwurf zurückgegriffen und mit ihm Lord Shadowspawn beschrieben, der sich im Jahre 5 NSY gegen Luke Skywalker eine Schlacht schlug, wobei bereits in der zuvor erschienen ultimativen Chronik die Ereignisse grob angeschnitten worden waren. Erst mit dem Erscheinen der Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia im Jahr 2008 wurden die Spekulationen bestätigt, dass die beiden Namen zwei unterschiedliche Decknamen des selben Mannes waren.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Am 21. Februar 2007 kündigte StarWars.com einen Roman mit dem Titel Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor an, dessen Handlung die Schlacht von Mindor und die Taten Shadowspans genauer erläutern sollte. Das Buch, welches von Autor Matthew Stover geschrieben wurde, ist im Dezember 2008 von Del Rey veröffentlicht worden und im Mai 2009 auch auf Deutsch im Blanvalet-Verlag erschienen. *Für das Cover von Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor wurde das Bild „''Rogue Leader''“ von Dave Seeley gewählt, das er für die Star Wars Celebration IV entwarf und seinem Ansprechpartner Dave Stevenson bei Del Rey schickte, der ihm auch bestätigte das es für ein Cover eines zukünftigen Buches verwendet werden würde. Auf der Celebration IV wurde Dave Seeley von einem Fan angesprochen, ob dieses Bild für Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor verwendet werden würde, doch wusste Seeley es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Nach der Celebration fand er auf einem Thread auf TheForce.net die Spekulationen von Fans, was der Cover für dieses Buch zieren würde, viele ahnten schon, dass es sich um „''Rogue Leader''“ handeln würde, aber andere hofften auch auf eine Darstellung von Lord Shadowspawn mit seinen Blackhole-Sturmtruppen. Begeistert von der Idee entschied sich Dave Seeley für ein Backcover, auf dem er darstellte, womit sich Luke Skywalker und die Rogue Squadron konfrontiert sahen. Für die Darstellung Shadowspawns griff er auf die Beschreibung von Tommy Lee Edwards, der wiederrum in der New Essential Chronology auf Joe Corroney Entwurf in seiner Beschreibung zurückgriff. Aber Seeley verwendet für Shadowspawn auch Inspirationen aus der Napoleonischen Zeit und von Samurai. Er selbst sagt, dass es ein „''Westen trifft Osten''“-Bild sei, da es Elemente von beiden Kulturen enthalte.Dave Seeley Talks: Mindor's Got Back im Official Star Wars Blog *In der deutschen Übersetzung von Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor wurde das Erkennen von Luke Skywalker weggelassen, in dem er hinter die Bedeutung des Namens Lord Shadowspawn kommt. :Zitat des fehlenden Abschnittes aus der englischen Version: ::„''Lord Shadowspawn ... His eyes widened. He got it now, as clearly as if the Force itself had whispered in his ear. Not Lord Spawn-of-the-Shadows. Not at all. It wasn't a name. It was a pun. Lord Shadow's Pawn.“ :Im deutschen würde das so viel heißen wie: ::„''Lord Shadowspawn ... Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte es nun erfasst, so deutlich, als ob die Macht selbst im ins Ohr geflüstert hätte. Es bedeutet nicht Lord Spawn-of-the-Shadows. Nicht im Ansatz. Es ist kein Name. Es ist ein Wordspiel. Lord Shadow's Pawn.“ :Das Wortspiel kann nicht übersetzt werden, da sonst der Name nicht mehr funktioniert. Das Word Pawn wird gemeinhin mit „Bauer“ oder „Pfand“ übersetzt. Wie im Schach hat hier Bauer jedoch noch die weitere Bedeutung einer eher unwichtigen Spielfigur, die meist geopfert wird, um ein höheres Ziel zu erreichen. „Shadow's Pawn“ bedeutet also so viel wie „Spielfigur von Shadow“ oder „Marionette von Shadow“. „Spawn“ hingegen ist die „Ausgeburt“ oder „Brut“, sodass „Shadowspawn“ etwa „Schattenbrut“ oder „Ausgeburt des Schattens“ bedeutet. *Der Abschnitt Der Monster Maker, der zu Quelle den Artikel The Monster Maker aus dem Gamemaster Screen hat, steht am Schluss des Artikels da in dem Artikel nicht präzise auf den Zeitpunkt eingegangen wird, zu dem die Geschichte spielt. Es ist möglich das die Ereignisse auf Trailia während der ganzen Regierungszeit der Neuen Republik stattgefunden haben können also von 4 NSY bis 28 NSY. Des Weiteren werden die Ereignisse bis jetzt in keiner weiteren Quelle erwähnt. Quellen *''Gambler's World'' *''Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor'' *''The Emperor's Pawns'' *''The Monster Maker'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Band I, Seite 77) *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game'' - Agents of Deception * *Dave Seeley Talks: Mindor's Got Back im Official Star Wars Blog Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Imperialer Geheimdienst Kategorie:Propheten der Dunklen Seite Kategorie:Hände des Imperators Kategorie:Personen aus Cronals Imperium Kategorie:Sith en:Cronal pl:Shadowspawn